


Temporal Disruption

by Fire_Drifter



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angry Arbiter, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Betrayal, Dark Arbiter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game: Halo 2, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Game: Halo 5: Guardians, Rage, SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-III, SPARTAN-IV, SPARTAN-V, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Drifter/pseuds/Fire_Drifter
Summary: After a war criminal escapes from custody in the year 2561, he hijacks a lab dedicated to Temporal Research. Using the equipment in the lab, this individual time travels back to the year 2552 to shift the balance of the Great War war to the Covenant's favor. He is Pursued by ONI agent, Alex-361 and his partner, Grelar 'Renfrass to Delta Halo, where the duo has to do everything in their power to keep history intact.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains characters and elements from my Wattpad story, Halo: Scorpio. If you need any background info, you can skim over it there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex observes Master Chief in combat on Delta Halo, unseen. Alex bears witness to Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter impaling Master Chief with an energy sword. Overcome by rage, Alex snaps and attacks the Arbiter.

_Delta Halo - Forerunner Temple_

_November 2nd, 2552_

Alexander-361 was frozen at the sight he had just witnessed through the scope of his SRS-99 Sniper Rifle. He was unable to believe it… He processed the facts through his brain, as well as cognition and logic assist implants, repeating the process multiple times in the next sixty seconds….

The result was the same. The facts stood in front of him like a signpost on a desert road… Domon had gotten to Thel ‘Vadam first and had succeeded in changing history.

The sight through the SRS-99’s scope ate away at Alex’s sworn adherence to stay hidden and out of sight, as was required by his mission. Master Chief stood before him fifty yards away and two stories below, an energy sword piercing through his torso. The energy sword was in Thel Vadam’s hand, and the expression on his mandibles was only describable as a sickening grin.

“How I’ve waited for this moment, Demon… Now, I can redeem myself for what you have thrust onto me…” The words that left Thel’s throat were filled with a vile, contently twisted tone, as Alex listened in with his helmet amp. Whatever had happened, whatever Domon had convinced or tricked the Prophets into doing to the Sangheili warrior, Alex only knew one thing: He was not looking at the trusted ally and teacher he knew from his timeline. This was _not_ Thel.

This was _not_ The Arbiter.

Alex could hear Cortana on his radio feed, crying out to Chief. If she were human, Cortana would no doubt be shedding many tears from what Alex could discern from her vocal patterns. Alex himself, knew he had been emotionally compromised: He looked up to both Thel and John-117, and not just as teachers.

They were heroes in his eyes. So much so, that if John and Thel were figures in ancient religions or folklore, Alex would have gladly dropped to his knees in worship at the sight of them.

But right now, as the events continued to unfold on the Delta Halo, Alex’s entire world felt like it had been shattered. His hands started trembling in rage as he gripped the SRS-99 Rifle tightly, quickly kicking his hand stabilizer implants into overdrive to compensate.

The next words that Thel spoke pushed Alex over the edge:

“I shall enjoy watching your world burn… I look forward to killing the one you view as Mother, Catherine Halsey, and putting her corpse on display along with yours in the Prophet’s chambers…”

Alex’s temperance snapped after that like an over-wound guitar string. The next few moments, his body and mind ignored all cries of logic, all adherence to staying out of sight, as he centered the SRS-99’s scope on Thel’s sword arm.

His finger proceeded to pump the trigger of the rifle, four times in rapid succession! The first bullet hit Thel in the shoulder, the second in his upper arm. The third grazed his elbow, and the fourth tore a clean hole through his hand!

Alex watched Thel let out a loud roar of pain as he dropped his ruined energy sword, Master Chief falling down to the floor like a discarded puppet. Thel clutched his upper arm, still roaring from the sting his wounds emanated, the sound echoing through the room.

By this point, Alex’s actions were on full autopilot, guided by nothing but a torrent of unbridled fury. After throwing the emptied sniper rifle aside, he activated the jetpack and boots that were part of his MJOLNIR-X armor, and jumped off the nearby beam he was crouching on, charging at Thel in outrage on full-throttle! When he had closed the distance between them, Alex cut the armor’s thrusters, spinning around in a one-hundred eighty degree turn to dropkick Thel, his boots landing straight center on the Elite’s chest!

Thel was completely blindsided by the attack, thrown ten yards by Alex’s calculations. Alex watched as Thel slid across the floor of the temple, landing on his back.

Without even thinking, Alex drew the plasma blade katana from it’s sheath off his back and switched it on, raking the tip of the energized blade across the floor as it let out a crackling fizzle. It left a long, harsh line in the floor as Alex walked over to Thel.

Alex then proceeded to speak his final words for Thel, the declaration filled with a hateful malice:

“You just made a _big_ mistake!”


	2. Future Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes back to events before the previous chapter. Alex and his assigned partner, Grelar, are summoned by Master Chief and the Arbiter. After they reveal their relationship to Alex and Grelar in confidence, Arbiter explains that he wants to take Master Chief out into the city for recreation, which would be breaking protocol. Alex and Grelar agree to help Master Chief and Arbiter sneak out of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you want full details of what happened on Haven Prime, read Halo: Scorpio on Wattpad.

_UNSC Headquarters – District of Columbia, United States - Earth_

_March 17, 2561 – St. Patrick’s Day_

_Thirty_ _Hours before Temporal Incident_

Alexander walked into UNSC HQ in traditional UNSC Uniform, along with square-shaped sunglasses to hide his cybernetic eye. It was force of habit, seeing as he always did his best to blend in with the common soldier or civilian when not armored up.

As he walked into the building, he showed his clearance chits as required by personnel. After his ID was confirmed, he was let in by security and welcomed by the receptionist at the desk. Alex thanked the receptionist courteously and went on his way through the building to the training grounds located out back.

On his way through the building, an Elite walked up alongside him, dressed in traditional garb: Pants that were loose-fitting around the legs, along with a long-sleeve shirt complete with a tunic. The outfit was dark-colored, with black and gray being the primary shades. Alex didn’t need to see the Elite’s face to know this was Grelar, his partner ONI had assigned to him since he arrived on earth for the UNSC-ORCA-Sangheili exchange program.

“You’re late.” Grelar spoke as they walked.

Alex looked at Grelar with aggravation. “I’m only two minutes late…”

“There are several degrees of early, and only one degree of late, and that is too late.” Grelar interrupted.

Alex rolled his eyes as they stepped out the door to the training grounds. “My, god… Why do you have to be such a hard ass when it comes to time, Grelar?”

“Why do you have to have such a maverick streak when it comes to protocol and orders?” Grelar countered.

“Yeah, yeah. Give it a rest.” Alex said with a deadpan. “It’s obvious you’re still bitter about Haven Prime.”

“What would I have to be bitter about?” Grelar asked as they stopped in front of a parked M-12 Warthog .

Alex folded his arms. “Well, let’s see… The moment when Tiberius opened fire on your ship, tearing it to shreds… The moment when you were nearly fried alive by Seth via active electrical current while in interrogation… The moment when I used my own concoction of truth serum on you… Shall I go on?”

“That is irrelevant. It’s in the past, and I don’t dwell on it.” Grelar started grinning after he answered, hands akimbo. “Honestly, Alex. Sometimes I think you view me as this dark, brooding, vindictive beast that would not hesitate to tear someone’s head off.”

Alex shrugged his shoulders. “Well, the only info I got on your race and military behavior was from ORCA archives back when I was on Haven Prime. I guess old habits die hard.”

Grelar nodded. “Still, it makes me wonder why they requested an audience with us… What would John-117, the Demon and Thel ‘Vadam, the Abiter himself need our assistance for?”

Alex paused, wondering the question himself. Though this was the first time since receiving Chief and Arbiter’s ambiguous request that he bothered to try and figure out the “why” behind it.

“…Your guess is as good as mine.” Alex answered after a pause.

Shortly afterwards, John walked up with Thel at his side. They were both dressed in a similar manner to Alex and Grelar, only with a few distinctive differences that set them apart.

Alex and Grelar noticed their superiors. Grelar started to bow before Thel, and Alex was starting to salute John when they were cut-off.

“At ease.” John said to Alex, Thel mirroring the motion with a wave of his hand at Grelar. “We’re glad you were able to make it.”

“Glad to be here.” Alex said. “So, what did you need our assistance for? Sparring partners, research, maybe even looking up some classified info?”

“Nothing so dramatic.” Thel answered. He and John then looked at each other in the eyes, a silence falling. Alex and Grelar noticed their expressions: They weren’t normal from what they had seen from the history vids of them in the past, nor from their only encounters with them when they arrived at Haven Prime. It was as if they were looking into each other’s minds and souls…

John broke the silence with a question for Thel. “Are you sure we can trust them?” His voice rang with something Alex and Grelar didn't expect: Anxiety.

Thel looked over to Alex and Grelar. “I am. Their convictions were proven during the battle on Haven Prime, as well as their service records from that time to now. That, and I’ve investigated things beyond records: They are extremely loyal to us, John. They won’t go spouting this about in public.”

Alex now knew something was out of the norm he was used to. “…Will all due respect, Master Chief… What is this all about?”

John took in a deep breath, and started to explain: After meeting Thel ‘Vadam in their early encounters, along with the battles they fought side-by-side since that time, a bond had been forged between the two. Eventually, that bound grew beyond friendship, and they became more to each other.

Grelar instantly figured it out after John’s explanation. “You’re been linked…”

Alex lowered his sunglasses slightly, his eyes filled with clear surprise. Of all the people he knew, Alex never expected John and Thel to be a thing! “Woah. Okay… Don’t worry, you are right: Neither of us are going to tell anyone else about this. That still doesn’t explain what you need us for.” He finished, raising his shades back over his eyes.

Thel then told them why they were called here, laying out the details as if it was a mission briefing: He wanted to take John out of the base and into the city that night for recreational purposes. Thel didn’t have any official business over the next few weeks, and John was on shore leave for that time as well. The problem was John’s status as a SPARTAN-II: Due to his status as a UNSC super soldier, command didn’t want him going off beyond the headquarters’ grounds in fear that he might be singled out by civilians, maybe even rumored Insurrectionist remnants. They needed Alex and Grelar’s expertise in stealth and covert ops to sneak John out of the base, then back into the base once their excursion was over. They even wanted the duo to accompany them in case something was to happen if the rumors turned out to be true.

Alex was dumbstruck. “…Really? That’s all you needed us for? …Oh, well. Don’t worry, I can understand the reasons why, even though I’m not… linked with anyone myself. But sure, we can help you out with that.”

Grelar looked at Alex with a stupefied expression. “We can?”

Alex gave Grelar an elbow to the ribs after he spoke. Grelar got the message, rubbing his side. “Oh, yes… Yes, we can.”


	3. Halting Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story shifts back to the Forerunner temple at the end of Chapter 1. Grelar enters the room and sees Master Chief on the floor. He quickly gives him some minor medical attention, and is cut off when he sees Alex getting ready to kill The Arbiter. Grelar intervenes, stopping Alex from doing so. Afterwards, a team of UNSC Marines led by Avery Johnson arrive on scene. Alex and Grelar retreat.

_Delta Halo - Forerunner Temple_

_November 2nd, 2552_

Grelar sprinted through the final hallway and into the main room of the temple, following Alexander’s radar beacon. After everything he had heard from his comm channel, as well as the Demon’s and Arbiter’s, he prayed it didn’t happen. He prayed to any god, any deity, the universe, any higher power that it didn’t happen…

As he ran into the room, he saw what he had dreaded, along with what was currently unfolding: The Demon was laying on the floor, limp and wounded. Grelar ran forward, quickly looking over the human’s injuries. Then he took out a container of viscous healing jelly from his belt. The substance research buffs had dubbed it “MedicGello.”

Without hesitation, Grelar poured most of the gel into the piercing wounds of the Demon, then some into one of his hands. Grelar then slathered the remaining gel over the wound openings, hoping against all odds that would help keep the Demon alive long enough to receive medical attention.

Grelar was panic-stricken, which was most unlike the hardened warrior he had developed into. How did this happen? He silently started to wonder.

Then he heard Alex’s voice in the room: His tone was filled with hatred, sharply honed as a perfected sword.

“You just made a _big_ mistake!”

Grelar’s head shot up at once. If his fear was sky-high before, it now just blasted itself into orbit.

Alex was walking across the floor, his plasma katana in his hand. The blade was dragging along the floor, letting out a harsh crackle and fizz as it left a harsh mark.

Before him, on his back was the Arbiter, Thel ‘Vadam. He was bleeding badly from one arm, and the hand of said arm had a clean hole going through it! It didn’t take a nanosecond for Grelar to figure out Alex’s intentions as he raised the blade above his head: He was going to kill Thel!

“Alex, _no!_ ” Grelar charged forward, grabbing Alex’s arms. Grelar’s senses didn’t even register his hands clenched around both Alex’s arms for a few moments. How he was able to sprint so fast up to Alex, he had no idea. But there he stood, holding Alex back from Thel, stopping him from bringing the katana down before Alex had a chance to do so.

“Alex, calm yourself!” Grelar commanded, struggling with Alex. “You can’t kill him! If you do, then the timeline…”

“The timeline is screwed!” Alex yelled, then motioned to Thel with his eyes. “He killed him! He killed Chief!”

“ _Alexander!_ ” Grelar roared. “Stop this madness at once! They trained you to be better than this! _Casey Hawk_ trained you better than this!”

Alex’s face went blank upon hearing those words. He dropped the katana from his hand, the blade clanging onto the floor, ceasing his struggle. As soon as Grelar was sure Alex wouldn’t make a move on Thel, he released Alex.

The two stood there, silence falling through the Forerunner temple. Alex and Thel continued to stare into each other’s eyes, each livid with abhorrent leers.

“Arco, talk to me.” Grelar finally spoke, referencing Alex’s AI Construct. “I just treated the Demon’s wounds as best I could. What are his chances of survival?”

“Well, from what I could gather from his injuries, along with what I assume you treated them with… His survival rate is forty-six percent. I’m sorry, Grelar. That’s the best news I can deliver right now.” Arco said through the commlink.

“Trai…. Traitor…” Thel managed to wheeze out, his view shifting to Grelar. “I swear… by the Swords of Sangheilios… and on my ancestors’ graves… I will gut you for what you have done… Your treachery… will not go unpunished…”

Grelar looked back over to Thel, their eyes deadlocking. Unlike Alex, Grelar’s eyes were now filled with pain. Torment. Agony. Thel ‘Vadam was a figure he held in high regard, someone Grelar wished to emulate. Back in the future timeline, Thel had praised him for successful missions, he was even present when Grelar received a medal of valor. But now, seeing his idol slumped on the ground, half of his body covered in blood, leering him with contempt and calling him a traitor… It stung Grelar like a burning poison coursing through his veins.

“Uh, Alex? Alex?!” Arco spoke up sharply, getting everyone’s attention. “I’m reading multiple signals in the temple! They’re on their way, and are almost…”

Before Arco could finish, rapid footsteps were heard coming through the corridor, and into the room. It was a team of ODSTs, followed by a platoon of UNSC marines, all armed to the teeth, led by Sargent Avery Johnson.

“…Here.” Arco finished. Alex slowly turned around, looking at what he would consider allies in any other normal situation.

But this situation was not normal. He had traveled back in time with Grelar, all to apprehend Domon. To stop Domon from changing history. He was ordered to stay out of sight, and not be seen or heard by anyone other than Arco and Grelar.

Now the mission had fallen apart. Alex knew he had failed. He had not only revealed himself to Master Chief and The Arbiter, but to everyone who was now present in the room. Time stood still, as both parties looked upon each other.

“…What in the hell?” Avery spoke, finally able to come up with words.

“Grelar! Omega-3!” Alex shouted. The duo then activated their jetpacks and boots, taking flight immediately! They rocketed around the beams of the open roof of the temple, taking to the skies on full burn!


	4. Alex' s fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing the Forerunner temple, Alex and Grelar land at a cliff side. They start to argue, but are cut off by Arco. Arco informs them that Cortana had managed to hack into the onboard computers in Alex's armor and download all the data it contained. Alex, demoralized, decides to give up and turn himself in. He activates a homing beacon so the UNSC ship "In Amber Clad" can find them.

Avery was left standing in the temple with the marines, unsure of what he just saw. But he quickly recovered his bearings. He needed to focus on Chief, and this new prisoner of war.

“Get an antigrav stretch!” Avery barked. “As for the Squid-head, just drag his ass back to the pelican.”

Avery walked up to Master Chief and knelt to inspect how bad he was injured. He noticed he had been stabbed by an energy sword, yet his wounds were covered by a gelatinous substance that seemed to be healing him…

Avery carefully reached behind Chief’s head, ejecting Cortana’s AI chip. He looked at the chip, questions flooding his mind.

“…I hope you have some answers to this mystery.” He said.

# # # # # # #

_On a Cliffside canyon overlooking an ocean…_

_Ten Clicks from the Forerunner Temple…_

_Delta Halo_

_Five Minutes Later…_

Alex and Grelar landed on a cliffside five minutes later. Grelar had suggested over the comm that they should have kept flying, but Alex had cut him off and landed anyway. Grelar, seeing as he didn’t want to abandon Alex, had no choice but to land as well.

He knew Alex was overwrought with fear and despair. The mission was a total whitewash, and Grelar didn’t need anyone to tell him that his partner had been deeply affected by that fact.

But nothing could prepare him for what was to happen next.

Grelar walked up to Alex after they had landed, trying to think of a way to console him, if that was possible.

Then Alex unsealed his Scout-style helmet, and angrily ripped it off his head. Grelar saw a lot of feelings in Alex as he turned to face him, cybernetic eye ablaze in a bright, neon red: Animosity, sorrow, unease, his eyes devoid of any hope. The two stood silent along the cliffside, no sound but the wind rushing against them as it snaked over and around the rock face.

“Why did you stop me, Grelar?!” Alex yelled, breaking the silence.

Grelar went on defense in a heartbeat. “You know our orders! We need to protect the timeline at all costs…”

“Well, we failed that objective miserably, didn’t we?!” Alex continued to yell, not even starting to fully express his rage. “Now, it’s too late! Chief is dead, and if Thel doesn’t die from his wounds, he’s going to be captured and most likely will die anyway!”

“Alex, control yourself!” Grelar snapped. “This isn’t the way a warrior, nonetheless a Spartan should act!”

“Guys!” Arco shouted. “I hate to interrupt your pissing contest, but could you hold on for a second?!”

“What, Arco?!” Alex snapped, clearly on edge.

Arco paused for a moment before speaking again. The news he had only deepened the situation.

“…I just ran some diagnostics on the MJOLNIR-X armor, and have made a horrifying discovery: Right before Avery and his marines found us in the temple, there was a copy and download of data from the armor’s onboard computers… Cortana must have got in via a wireless patch.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “How much data did she get?” He asked, suddenly quiet.

Acro answered after a pause. “…Everything.”

That was all Alex needed to hear. They had everything: The mission briefing, the objectives, the footage from his helmet visor, the logs… Even the blueprints for his armor!

Alex was finally crushed. There was no other choice from this point. He materialized a flat, disk-like object from his storage buffer: A homing beacon.

Grelar’s heart jumped into his throat. “…Alex! We can’t! There has to be another way…”

“There is no other option, Grelar.” Alex said, his tone melancholy. “They have all the data, all the logs… Even my armor blueprints. The mission is a total failure… It’s over.”

With that, Alex pressed a button on the beacon, activating it. He then set it down on the rock face, as it broadcast their location on a UNSC frequency.

Alex then threw back his head, a seething scream coming out of his throat. Once the scream had ended, he sat down on the cliffside, drawing his knees into his chest, then waited for the inevitable.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the signal of the homing beacon, the starship "In Amber Clad" arrives at Alex and Grelar's position. Avery takes a few Pelicans down with ODSTs to confront them. As he approaches, he notices that both Alex and Grelar are in a state of Psychological shock. Alex presents Arco to Avery, and Arco starts to try and explain what is going on.

It only took fifteen minutes for _In Amber Clad_ to find them. Fifteen minutes. Grelar watched as the starship appeared in the sky, closing in on him and Alex until it hovered a few hundred feet over them, casting the duo in shadow.

Grelar looked at Alex, still sitting in the same position on the cliffside. He had not moved or spoken since he had activated the homing beacon, his eyes glazed over with numbness. Grelar wasn’t dumb: He knew Alex well enough to see what was going through the Spartan’s mind. He had lost faith. Alex’s confidence was not just shattered… It had been destroyed.

Grelar heard jet engines overhead. He broke his gaze from his partner and turned back towards the sky. Three Pelican transports had been dispatched from the starship and landed on the rocky formations near them that were stable.

Grelar dreaded what was going to come next, turning his head to look out at the horizon like Alex was. He heard all three Pelicans pour out squads of ODSTs. They were armed with MA5-B Assault rifles and Shock Sticks, as he heard the gun slides moving, along with the Shock Sticks electrical crackle. Grelar wasn’t surprised. They wanted them alive, for questioning no doubt, and knew he was going to be subject to a lot of pain before this was over…  
  
# # # # #

Sargent Johnson walked forward from the back of one of the squads, an MA5-B slung over his shoulder. His sight presented him with a most unusual scene. The mystery Spartan from earlier, along with the Elite that had accompanied him.

Avery could now get a much better look at the duo, now that they were out of the temple, standing in the sunlight. The Spartan wore a type of MJOLNIR armor, that was clear. But there were strange modifications to it, along with faint customization. The shoulder pieces were of the EOD variety, with what looked like thruster modules built into the shoulders. The chest piece was that of the Hayabusa variant, an empty katana sheath attached to the upper back, which left plenty of room for the built-in jetpack module. One of his hands clutched to a Scout-style helmet. The entire armor suit, aside from the gold visor and pitch-black under-layer, was colored a matte steel gray.

The Elite’s armor, also showing strange characteristics was also customized. The alien wore the standard Combat helmet, though it appeared to have a retractable mask that could snap around and seal the Elite’s mandibles. Like a breather mask of sorts. The combat harness, despite having an integrated jetpack module, appeared like the Assault-type. The shoulders were both Flight-Mark pieces, also bearing thruster modules. The Elite’s armor, unlike the Spartan’s, bore much more color: The primary parts were painted a solid red, with violet being the secondary colors and details painted a metallic silver. Also, there was no sign of the Covenant emblem anywhere on the Elite's armor, which confused Johnson even more.

The Spartan was sitting on the cliffside, his knees tucked in towards his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Avery noticed how young the Spartan looked: He could not have been older than seventeen! He had jet-black hair on his head in a short, spiky style. He also had a type of optical implant that replaced his left eye. It glowed a faint red. The Elite stood to the Spartan’s right side, both his eyes emitting a green glow from beneath his helmet. His head hung down, as if in shame or pain. Maybe both.

“Alright, boy.” Avery said once he was in hearing range. “I want some answers, and I want ‘em now!”

Neither the Spartan, nor the Elite moved. They were as silent as the grave, still as statues.

“Boy! Are you deaf?!” Avery hollered as he bent down to view the Spartan’s face. His only real eye bore a shade of emerald green, his expression stoic and weary. The Spartan’s real eye seemed glazed over, not at all in touch with his surroundings…

It then hit Avery! This Spartan was in a state of Psychological Shock! Whatever had happened in that temple before Avery had showed up and after the duo had flown off, had rocked the soldier to his core…

Avery immediately turned to face the Elite, ready to start shouting at it, thinking it was responsible… But he realized that the Elite was also in the same boat: suffering from Psychological Shock!

This only left the Sargent with even more questions than before. Just what was going on? What was this Spartan doing in the temple? Why was he with the Elite? Why did they flee after being discovered, and why were they both in Psychological Shock?

Avery, feeling a migraine rising in his skull, decided to shelf the questions for later. He snapped his fingers in front of the Spartan’s face, getting his attention.

“Boy! You alright?” He demanded once he had the Spartan’s attention. The Spartan looked up at Avery, realizing he and the Elite were not alone. He answered Avery’s question with a slow shake of his head. This confirmed what Avery already knew about the Psychological Shock.

“What happened?” Avery continued. “Did hinge-head over there do anything to you? …You weren’t raped, or molested upon, were you boy?”

The Spartan’s face expressed horror, disgust, and disbelief. He quickly shook his head, looking at Avery as if he was crazy.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Avery said. “Now, I want to know what you were doing in that temple. What the hell happened?”

The Spartan seemed to temporarily withdraw again. Then, he reached behind his head. At first, Avery though he was just going to scratch his neck but realized that the Spartan was pulling an AI chip out of an implant on his neck. He held the chip up, presenting it to Avery.

“Arco…” The Spartan said, his voice course and numb as he placed the chip in Avery’s hand.

The AI then sprung to life in its holographic form: It appeared like a young teenager, like the Spartan. Arco then spoke, his voice ringing with a British accent.

“Sargent Avery Johnson?”

Avery looked at Arco. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Don’t worry about Alex or Grelar.” Arco motioned to the Spartan and Elite. “They are not hostile, and they won’t fight back. If you need us to go with you, they will comply, and do as their told. We all need to get back to your ship. There is a lot we need to talk about, and we don’t have a lot of time…”


	6. Tether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once onboard the "In Anber Clad," Alex and Grelar are separated while Arco explains the situation to Avery and Miranda Keyes. Alex is taken to crew quarters, while Grelar ends up in the brig with Thel. Thel taunts Grelar, trying to instigate him into starting a fight. Grelar, after a few times of being taunted, turns the tables on Thel, causing him to start a brawl between them. Grelar and Thel end up having to be separated by security. After being in crew quarters for two days without being able to sleep, Alex looks over a medal he was awarded in his timeline. After lamenting over how he got the medal, he falls asleep. John, after being healed enough to walk again, goes to crew quarters to see Alex. Upon entry, John sees that Alex is having a nightmare, and tries to wake him. Upon Awakening, Alex recognizes John and has an extreme panic attack that threatens his life, as Alex is refusing to break down. John draws Alex into an embrace, and orders him to let his built up emotions out. Alex breaks down, while John comforts him. Avery then reminds everyone that they need to stop Halo from firing. Alex tells them they don't need to worry, and materialized the Index from his storage buffer, giving it to Avery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: This chapter has tear-jerking moments in the second half. Tissue warning issued.
> 
> Note 2: To make the second half even more tear-jerking, play "When The Seasons Change" by Five Finger Death Punch when the text (Play Music) Appears

After being brought on board the ship, Alex and Grelar were forced to go separate ways. They were reluctant at first, but Arco reminded them of what he told Avery. So, they complied with what they were told. Alex was to be taken to a set of empty crew quarters and held there, while Arco explained everything to Avery and Miranda Keyes, the ship’s acting captain. Grelar, on the other hand, wasn’t going to be given such courtesies. He was going to be held in the ship’s brig, along with the prisoner Avery picked up from the temple: Thel ‘Vadam, the Arbiter.

Grelar walked into the ship’s brig, his hands in thick, chained cuffs. The power module for his armor’s shields had been removed, as well as the control unit for the integrated jetpack.

As the sliding, plexiglass door slid open, Grelar willingly stepped into the holding cell that he and Thel would have to share. Grelar noticed that some of Thel’s injuries had been modestly patched up: His left arm was wrapped up in the places where Alex had shot him, suspended in a sling. Sections of the silver-plated armor he wore, along with the interwoven, fiber-based under suit were still stained with purple blood. The most heavily soiled areas were obviously right near where the bullets had penetrated. The bandages Thel had on were partially splotched with purple blooms that had spread from the gunshot wounds.

Thel was asleep, also in cuffs, his back propped up against the wall in a sitting position when Grelar had stood outside the door. When it slid open, however, his eyes flashed open, centering on the door.

When Thel saw Grelar step into the cell, he let out a growl of intense disgust. “Looks like the humans don’t discriminate based on deeds, traitor or not.”

Grelar stayed ever silent. He walked over to the opposite corner of Thel and kneeled into a meditating position closing his eyes. He breathed in slow, steady breaths as he tried to center himself.

Thel let out a small chuckle upon seeing this, grinning darkly. “Just what are you trying to do? That won’t help you block out the pain when the humans lock you in torture restraints.”

Again, Grelar was unresponsive. Ignoring Thel’s presence, as if he wasn’t even there.

This incensed Thel, but he continued to taunt Grelar. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. You are going to die, just like I shall. Soon, the Great Journey will begin. But when it does, your heresy shall stay your feet, traitor… And you shall be left behind, with me. When that happens, I look forward to watching your torment, knowing that the Great Journey is complete.”

Grelar finally showed Thel a response to his words. He let out a dark chuckle of his own, his eyes opening and fixing themselves on Thel shortly after he stopped. Grelar then spoke his two cents to Thel, mandibles set in a similar, dark grin.

“Oh, Thel… You poor, deluded fool. You really believe all that the Prophets have told you, without question… If only you were not so blind to see the Great Journey for what it truly is: A pile of bullshit.”

Thel’s temperament was already strained and fragile beforehand. After hearing the words that Grelar spoke, his temperance fractured. Thel charged at Grelar, tackling him into the brig’s wall and pinning him down with his damaged shoulder, while grabbing Grelar’s neck with his good hand, digging his claws into the exposed flesh, screaming in a frenzied meltdown!

Grelar, though partially pinned under Thel’s weight and leverage, immediately retaliated in kind as his own rage shot through the roof! He grabbed Thel’s good arm by the shoulder, and started wrenching at it violently, trying to get it to dislocate! At the same time, he had dug his own claws into Thel’s left side, right below his ribcage!

The fight only got worse from there, as both Elites started to roll and tumble over each other as they wrestled, each trying to gain dominance over the other! Grelar could make out the brig security officer calling for Avery Johnson over the ship’s intercom, as the guards opened the cell and proceeded to try and separate the two quarreling warriors, striking them repeatedly with Stun Sticks! The Stun Sticks were not having very much of an effect, and it took five guards on each side to even start to pry them apart!

The only thing that stopped the fight long enough for Grelar and Thel to be pulled away from each other was the shot of a M6-B Pistol in the air! The report of the shot rang out across the brig, and out onto the ship’s deck! Grelar and Thel both froze, stopping their fight just long enough to be pulled out of each other’s grasp.

“Alright, that’s _enough_ from both of you crazed sharks!” Avery snapped. He then turned to face the brig officer. “I want these two in separate cells, watched at all times!”

Thel continued to struggle against the team of humans that were starting to haul him away, roaring at Grelar. “I WILL KILL YOU, HERETIC!! I WILL HAVE YOUR _HEAD_ FOR SUCH SLANDER!!!”

“HERETIC?! LOOK IN THE MIRROR, YOU IMBECILE!! AT LEAST I DON’T’ BEAR _THE MARK!!!_ ” Grelar countered as he started to walk willingly with the team of humans that were heading him to another cell.

# # # # # # # # #

_Two Days Later…_

Alex lay back on the bed, silent and stoic as ever after he had changed into some tan-colored military pants, and a white tank top. His mind, still racing with questions of “what if?” It only caused Alex to blame himself even more for what happened to John…

Alex was at least grateful that security had not confiscated his storage buffer. After being brought into the crew quarters and laying down on the bed, he materialized a small item from the buffer into his palm: A military medal that he had been rewarded with after Haven Prime… A Silver Citation Star.

Alex looked over his Citation Star, the sight of the medal bringing back good memories. Though now, instead of providing Alex with comfort, they only proceeded to sting him with more psychological suffering. John was part of the group of officers who had awarded him the medal at the ceremony. Hell, he was the one who pinned it to the chest of Alex’s uniform that day!

Upon these memories surfacing, Alex clenched his jaw, baring his teeth. He closed his hand around the Citation Star tightly, feeling the pointed, jagged edges of the medal cutting into his hand. His balled fist trembled with the medal inside, blood starting to run down his wrist…

Despite the injury being inflicted on his hand, Alex continued to squeeze. The pain seemed to give him some comfort, some reassurance that he was still alive.

After five minutes straight of this masochistic self-blame, Alex finally relaxed his fist, and opened his hand. The once-proud, shining Citation Star was now dyed a slight-crimson with Alex’s blood. He looked on at it, a reminder of who he once knew… Who he failed to save, and looked up to.

Alex finally let his arm flop back onto the bed, finally feeling the overwhelming fatigue that had built up over the last forty-eight hours. He had not slept at all during that time, and finally passed out, welcoming the black void…

# # # # # # # #

_Six Hours Later…_

John-117 walked up to the door to the quarters that housed the mysterious other Spartan he had been briefed on after he had recovered enough to walk again, dressed in a black tank top and camouflage pants. The quarters that housed the solider that could only be identified from information that Cortana was able to get by hacking into his Armor’s computers, along with what Arco was willing to tell: Alexander, Foxtrot-361.

John braced himself for what might occur when he entered the room. From what Arco had briefed him on, Alex thought that he had died after being stabbed by the elite known as Thel. He let out a deep sigh, then pressed the button on the control panel that opened the door.

“Good luck, John…” Cortana spoke softly through the door’s speaker. “I hope you can help this kid. Give it your best shot.”

As John walked in, he saw Alexander laying on the bed, his eyes closed tightly as his head tossed and turned on the pillow. Incomprehensive muttering came from his mouth, filled with a tone of fear as he clutched something desperately in his left hand…

John then saw the blood! Whatever Alex had enclosed in his fist was cutting into his skin! The sheets of the bed were stained under where Alex’s fist rested.

On automatic instinct, he ran up to the bed, shaking Alex’s shoulder roughly to get him to wake as he pried the object out of Alex’s left fist.

After a few seconds, Alex’s eyes shot open as he screamed out a name:

“ _DOMON!!!_ ”

(Play Music)

Alex’s right hand went straight for John’s throat! John barely had time to let go of Alex’s shoulder, catching his right hand just before it could get near his neck! The look in Alex’s eyes was livid with fury!

But as he started to wake fully from the nightmare, his eyes starting to focus, Alex realized who had woke him, who he had tried to attack, thinking it was Domon, his chest heaving in and out in rapid breaths…

Upon seeing John, Alex sat up, his eyes lit up with surprise as he recognized who he was staring at: The chocolate-brown hair… The piercing blue eyes… The wise face covered with multiple scars that told many stories…

Alex’s eyes softened into relief. But only for a few seconds… Then, they shifted into a crushing twinkle of regret, of shame… Tears poured from Alex’s eyes, his rate of breathing starting to increase exponentially, his heart pounding in his chest as he failed to hold the tears back, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

John gripped Alex’s hand, feeling just how clammy it was. “Cortana, what’s his heart rate?” John’s voice was filled with urgent command.

“Checking…” Cortana paused as the scanners in the room activated. “...Oh my god! John, you need to do something! His heart rate is one-hundred twenty beats per minute and climbing!”

John knew what was happening: After being woken, Alex had been stricken with the Spartan equivalent of a panic attack after realizing who John was! He saw that Alex was struggling to hold in the sobs… A meltdown that had been steadily building up over the past three days. John knew, if Alex continued to refuse breaking, it would kill him…

“Kid, you need to let it out!” John barked. “You can’t keep it in!”

“No… I can’t… Not now… Not here….” Alex was adamant, gripping the sides of his head as his blood pressure started to rise. He started to feel light-headed, the room starting to tilt on its axis, unable to catch his breath as he started to hyperventilate…

John knew Alex was only moments from reaching the edge. On instinct, he seized Alex in his arms, pulling the younger Spartan into his embrace, Alex’s head ending up tucked under John’s chin.

“Kid, if you don’t break, it will _kill you_. let it _out_. That’s an order.” John commanded, his tone expressing to Alex that it was not a request. That it was not optional.

That was all Alex needed for him to finally break. He gripped John’s arms desperately and started sobbing uncontrollably as he rested his head against John’s chest. It eventually turned into sorrowful wails, Alex bawling in John’s arms. All the rage, sadness, and guilt poured out of Alex as he cried. The sentences he spoke were almost incomprehensible, but John managed to make out some that made sense:

“I’m sorry, John! Forgive me, I failed!”

“Domon, you _bastard!_ This is all your _fault_!”

“I swear, I will _kill him_ if I get the chance!”

“Doctor Friedman, I _need_ you right now!”

“Where are you, Casey? Where are you?”

“Oh, god! How can I fix this?”

Security ran up to the open door after hearing Alex’s cries, along with Avery and Miranda. They started to relax when they saw John, as he continued to cradle Alex in his arms, providing the younger Spartan with the necessary comfort to ride out the storm that was raging in his heart, and soul. Right now, John knew that he was Alex’s tether, the only thing keeping him anchored to the living.

After thirty minutes of this hysteria, Alex finally started to calm down. His face was tear-stained, his organic eye bloodshot from the crying. John continued to hold Alex in his embrace, knowing all too well that this was just the beginning…

Alex would need a lot of help to heal.

"Okay, Chief. I know this boy is going to need a lot of help from here on. But we need to focus on the objective: We can't allow the Covies to activate Halo..."

"You don't have to worry about that, Sargent." Alex spoke up, his voice hoarse from crying. He held up his hand, materializing an object from his storage buffer.

It was the Index!

"I had a feeling that the Covenant would try to go after this, regardless." Alex explained. "So me and Grelar snatched it first, before they even had a chance."

Avery, knelt down and took the index from Alex's hand, looking at the younger Spartan with a proud smile. "You did good, Son. You did good."


	7. Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After collecting his wits, Alex talks with John and Avery, as well as Cortana about the situation. Cortana then tells them that Commander Keyes wants them to try and get Thel to defect. Alex, with assistance from Grelar, Avery,and John form a plan, and put it into action. Alex and Guilty Spark reveals the truth of the Halo rings to Thel.

A few hours had passed after Alex’s breakdown. Currently, he was sitting with John and Avery in the mess hall, getting some MREs.

“Rations…” Avery laughed, after biting off a chunk of dehydrated meat from the unwrapped MRE in his hand. “Haven’t gotten any better from my early days.”

“Trust me, they’re not about to improve anytime soon in the next nine years.” Alex chimed in as he took a drink of milk from a formally sealed container.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Chief said. “Arco said you and Grelar are from the future.”

“Yep.” Alex replied, not caring anymore if anyone else knew. The timeline had already been changed, and it wasn’t like sticking to temporal regulations would make it any better. That, and Alex had a feeling the jump into the past was a one-way trip.

“That explains some of the technology in your armor.” Cortana said, popping up on a holographic interface in the table. “I must say, I am impressed how much advancements the UNSC was able to make with the MJOLNIR-series in such a short time span.”

“That’s the amazement of technological advancement, Cortana.” Alex said. “As soon as the R&D devs say they can’t come up with something, they come up with something else.”

Cortana giggled in amusement. “Your humor is good. You could learn a thing or two from this kid, John.”

John just rolled his eyes, taking a bite of dehydrated meat.

“Anyways, I’m here because Commander Keyes has been looking over the data that was acquired from your suit’s computers…”

“You mean, ‘stolen.’” Alex’s voice had a humorous tone as he corrected Cortana. “Technically, you stole it when you hacked in via that wireless patch.”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Cortana counted with humorous sass. “I merely borrowed copies and started looking through them.”

Alex was still unconvinced. “Yoink.” He said simply with a slight grin after taking another drink.

Avery let out a hearty laugh.

“Anyways,” Cortana continued. “After reviewing the information, Commander Keyes has decided on how to take action. We are going to go to Haven Prime, and ask for the assistance of ORCA. We are on our way there as we speak.”

“I had a feeling she was going to do that.” Alex said.

“In the meantime, she thinks our prisoner, Thel ‘Vadam could be a useful asset.” Cortana said. “We need to find a way to convince him to defect. That’s where you and Grelar come into the picture, Alex. Commander Keyes has put both of you in charge of him and given you permission to use any means necessary to get him to defect.”

“Easier said than done, if my theory about what Domon had the Prophets do to him stands.” Alex said. “If I recall correctly, you were able to pick up 343 Guilty Spark sometime before this point?”

“…Yes.” Cortana said, a little surprised.

Alex stood up from the table. “Have him delivered to interrogation with Thel, but keep them separate.” He spoke. “I also want Grelar and John present, as well as you, Sargent. It’s time to give Thel some tough love and tell him some painful truths.”

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Thel sat in the interrogation room, chained down to a chair welded to the ship’s deck. His head was lowered, eyes steeled in determination as Alex looked at him through the one-way mirror.

The door to the room opened. Walking in with Avery and John at his sides, was Grelar.

Alex turned to face Grelar, smiling. “Good to see you, old friend. I heard about the fight that Thel started earlier. He didn’t bang you up too bad, did he?”

“No,” Grelar said. “He only had one good hand to use, after all.”

“Yeah, good point.” Alex said. “So, have they been treating you okay in the brig otherwise?”

“The food has been good, but the service could use improvement.” Grelar said with a humorous grin. “I have been concerned about you, however. I head some the guards talking, saying you had a meltdown. They said that John had to help you through it and calm you…”

Alex looked down at the floor for a few seconds. “…That’s the gist of it.”

Grelar then turned his head to look at John, his eyes lit with respect. “I thank you for that, John. Alex has been struggling with much since we came back through time, as not everything has gone as he expected. You have my gratitude.”

Avery and John looked at Grelar, shell shocked at what they were hearing! An Elite was showing gratitude towards a human! The fact that it was John made it even more impactful.

“Uh… Yeah, sure. Don’t worry about it.” John spoke.

“Okay,” Alex brought his hands together. “I have come up with a way on how we can open Thel’s eyes. Now, here’s what we are going to do…”

# # # # # # # # #

After waiting in the dark interrogation room for what seemed like thirty minutes, Thel watched the door open. Stepping through first, was a human with jet-black hair. Thel instantly knew who it was, the glowing eye implant being a dead giveaway. It was the one the humans called “Alex.”

“Well, if it isn’t the demon child.” Thel sneered.

Alex smirked, unphased. “From my time, your people referred to me as ‘Reaper’. Regardless of _not_ being in my time, I still expect to be referred to as such.”

Thel visibly flinched at Alex’s explanation.

Alex cut Thel off before he had a chance to respond, walking up and towering over the chained Sangheili. “Yes, you heard me right: Reaper. I _feed_ off the souls of the Covenant soldiers I _slay_.” Alex’s eye implant started to glow brightly, giving off a clear indication that the gloves were coming off! “So, I suggest you refer to me with my _proper_ title. Otherwise, things are going to get really messy and painful.”

Thel sat there for a few moments, struggling to regain his composure at this revelation! The Reaper was only supposed to be a legend, a children’s story to keep them in line, as told by the Savior’s holy texts!

Alex noticed Thel’s distress straight off the bat. He bent down so they were face-to-face. “Oh, I’m sorry… Have I stricken you with fear, or is that the standard reaction to an Arbiter coming face-to-face with the avatar of death itself?”

Thel, still struggling to gather himself, continued to show brave defiance. “If that’s the case, then kill me now. Do not waste my time with talk.”

Alex rose to his full height again, letting out a very dark laugh. “So that’s what you think I’m going to do: Take your life and desecrate your body after I’ve consumed your spirit… Oh, Thel ‘Vadam. If you only knew the truth.”

“Enough riddles. How do you know my full name? How do you know I am the Arbiter?” Thel demanded.

“I am the Reaper, remember?” Alex replied, his voice dripping with taunting cockiness.

Thel let out a growl of agitation, sounding like an angered, wounded animal. “Just get to the point: What do you want with me?”

Alex stretched his arms. “Simple. I’m here to show you what you refuse to see, what you refuse to believe: The truth.” He turned to face the one-way mirror. “You may enter, oh damned one.”

The door opened once more, and the individual stepping through it made Thel’s heart jump past his throat! It was the Demon, alive and well! His armor tempered back to perfection!

“Impossible…” Thel gasped.

“Actually, not impossible.” Alex continued. “After all, I am the Reaper. If I remember your texts right, that comes with a few perks… But I’m not going to sit here and gloat about my abilities. It’s time to get to the point. Cortana, Arco… Please power up the holo-projector and play back the footage from when the Demon found out the truth of the Covenant’s Sacred Rings.”

A holographic screen materialized in front of Thel. It played back a vision of the Demon, along with an Oracle, who was arguing with the Demon’s construct. The words the construct shouted started cracking at Thel’s steeled resolve.

“Halo doesn’t kill Flood, it kills their _food_! Humans, Covenant, whatever – We’re all equally edible! The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death, and that’s exactly what Halo is designed to do: Wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life!”

Alex snapped a finger, and the holoscreen froze. “So, there you go. Are you willing to accept the truth, or do you need even deeper convincing?”

Thel, shaken but still planted in his belief, stood his ground. “You expect me to believe something shown to me on a _screen_? You are a fool, Reaper: I will not be tricked so easily.”

Alex let out a sigh, sounding more of pity than irritation. “Very well.” He turned back to the one-way mirror and whistled at someone beyond it. “Send it in.”

The door opened once more. Hovering in the air, humming a tune to itself, was an Oracle!

“Hello! I am 343 Guilty Spark! I am the monitor of Installation 04.” The Oracle stated proudly.

“Go on, Thel.” Alex spoke, smiling. “Ask the Oracle itself about the purpose of the Scared Rings. Go on, ask him.”

“More questions? Splendid!” The Oracle chimed. “I would be happy to assist you.”

Thel was enraged. They had the Oracle in their possession! He started to thrash violently in the chains, struggling to get free of the chair. “No! I will _not_ continue with these sick games, Reaper! You have gone _too far_!”

Alex drew a gun from the back of his garment’s waistband, and pistol-whipped Thel with it, blood flying from his mandibles! Then, after Thel had raised his head again, Alex planted the barrel against his head, right behind one of his eyes. It was an old-fashioned human pistol! Thel recognized it from seeing one that a general had collected from a human’s remains and kept as a trophy. It was a Desert Eagle!

“Cut the _crap_ , Thel!” Alex demanded, his smug smile long since faded. “I told you that you that I would show you the truth you refuse to believe, and I intend to _engrain_ that truth into you… Even if that means tearing open your very skull and _shoving it into your brain!_ Now, do as I have told you: Ask the Oracle _the purpose of Halo!_ ” He shoved the Desert Eagle against Thel’s head roughly.

Thel looked at Alex with what defiance he had left. “Do you think this is the first time I have had a weapon planted against my head?”

“No, but this will be the first time someone _uses it_.” Alex pulled the hammer of the pistol back with his thumb, priming the Desert Eagle. “This is your _last chance,_ Thel ‘Vadam… I suggest you consider your next move very carefully.”

Thel’s heart and mind raced as he looked into Alex’s eyes. They were lit with intense fire and hardened more than steel. Thel knew that Alex wasn’t playing games anymore. He would not hesitate in pulling the trigger. Silence rained over the room, as Thel thought about his options…

Finally, Thel caved. “Holy Oracle… What is the purpose of the Sacred Rings? What function do they serve?” His gaze shifted to Guilty Spark.

“The purpose of the rings is to eliminate potential flood hosts, therefore rendering the parasite harmless.” Guilty Spark answered. “They were constructed by the Forerunners as weapons of last resort against the infestation.”

Thel felt like a gravity hammer had hit him in the gut! He started trembling, feeling rage, shock, and misery build up inside him, realizing the horrible truth that the Oracle revealed.

“Indeed, and what exactly happened to the those that made the rings? What happened to Forerunners, Guilty Spark? What was their fate?” Alex asked, the pistol still planted firmly against Thel’s head.

“After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, along with all sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died. Would you like to see the relevant data?”

Alex looked at Thel in the eye, his glare unwavering. “Now you see the truth. The Prophets have betrayed you, your race, and everyone in the Covenant. They would send all of you into oblivion, and willingly destroy the galaxy without a second thought!” Alex pulled the Desert Eagle away from Thel’s head, clicking on the safety. “…I’ll just leave you with some time for that to set in. Come on, everyone! Out!”


	8. Mind Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hour after Thel is told the truth of the Halo rings, Alex and company ponder on how to proceed. Alex reluctantly reveals the truth of Thel and John's relationship in his timeline. John and Avery, though surprised, accept Alex's explaination. Alex asks Grelar to try and help Thel to join their side. Grelar agrees, and goes into the room to successfully sway Thel's alliegence.

It had been one hour. One hour since Thel’s belief in the Covenant had been shattered, and the ugly truth revealed to him. The Sangheili warrior sat in the dark interrogation room, not making a noise, still chained to the chair. He had given up on struggling, on trying to get free. There he sat in the dark. the only light visible coming from a dim illumination strip on the ceiling, only adding to his shattered valor. What was he to do now? The Prophets had not just lied to him, but to everyone; The Unggoy, the Kig-Yar, the Jiralhane, the Sangheili…

They basically had the entire Covenant wrapped around their fingers, grasped in the lie that Thel had believed so blindly all these years. They had everyone believing it, even those he cared so much about, like his brother, R’tas. The lie that he had devoted himself to, ever since he joined the Covenant Military as soon as he came of age.

Thel was never a socially open person; He always had been considered by others as unusually quiet and withdrawn, with a short and foul temper to boot. Thel didn’t like showing his emotions to others, especially those few that were close to him. He had to constantly bury his feelings and expressions, for fear that the extreme swings of mood would drive him over the edge…

That was another reason Thel joined the military all those years ago: It gave him an outlet, a way to let out the unstable rage and misery he had to try so had to keep bottled in. He knew it wasn’t the best way to deal with his issues, but that was the path he chose.

Though now, after finding out the truth of the Sacred Rings, and the lie he had so willingly believed without question for so long… It had crushed him. Broken him to his very core. All this time, he had taken innocent lives without question. He had even slaughtered civilians of his so-called enemies without a second thought, thinking he was righteous in his now false beliefs...

A tear ran from one of Thel’s eyes. How could he ever atone for what he had done?

# # # # # # # #

Grelar sat with Alexander, Avery, and John on the other side of the one-way mirror. They continued to watch Thel, waiting for what Alex planned to do next. Though he wasn’t talking at the moment.

Finally, Avery broke the silence. “So, sonny… What’s your next move? We’ve been sitting here for an hour, watching the Alligator sulk. We still need him on our side.”

“I know.” Alex said. “I’m just trying to figure out how to explain what happened in my timeline. Not just to Thel, but to you John. I’m not sure how you are going to take the facts though, considering out situation.”

John, still in his MJOLNIR-VI armor from earlier looked over to Alex. “Alexander, you need to quit being so afraid after everything that’s happened. I understand you are in a time and place that’s unfamiliar to you, that you have probably only read about in archives and history books. But you must have confidence. Both you and Grelar already shown that you do have confidence, and bravery to boot; Both of you chased Domon through that time rift without a second thought, willing to put everything on the line to save humanity and possibly more. You can tell us about what happened in the future, without judgement.”

“Yeah, sonny.” Avery agreed. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ve heard similar or worse stories over the years. You don’t have to be so reserved, just tell us. Who knows, it might help us in the long run.”

Alex finally decided he couldn’t keep stalling. He braced himself, took a deep breath, and explained Thel and John’s relationship in the future timeline: That after they had to stop the AI rebellion, they ended up seeing something in each other. Something that transcended friendship, transcended duty…

Alex explained how he had found out that Thel and John ended up as lovers. How their experiences in the battlefield had forged their bonds, and eventually brought them together.

To Alex’s surprise, John and Avery took the news quite well; Granted, there was some surprise and stupefied glances and looks at first, especially from the Sargent. But they seemed to take it all in stride.

“So, _that’s_ what you were so nervous to tell us?” Avery said. “…Well, I don’t see what the big deal is: Homosexuality has basically been accepted in humanity for a little over seven decades now… I’m just a little surprised than John is going to end up dating the Split Lip in there sometime in the next nine years. But I guess the future holds a lot of surprises we don’t expect. We’ll just have to roll with the punches, and figure it out on the way.”

John was silent, looking like he was still processing the information.

“You’re not angry, are you Chief?” Alex asked.

“…No.” John said, showing hints in his tone that his answer was true. “…I’ll just need to figure out how to approach this, eventually. So, back on the objective: what are we going to do about Thel joining our side?”

Alex immediately refocused his efforts on the task at hand. “…I have an idea that may have a shot at success. It may be our only hope right now.” He turned to Grelar. “I’m going to have to ask you for your help on this, my friend. I know that Thel berated you in the brig, among other things. But we need to look past that now. You may be the only hope we have of him joining the right side; our side.”

“I understand, Alex.” Grelar spoke, standing up. “Besides, I owe this favor to Thel. In our time, he opened my eyes, and saved my life on several occasions. Now, I need to return the favor. I am willing to do everything I can, just give the command.”

Alex smiled warmly. His faith in Grelar had been justified. With a slow, simple point of his finger, he motioned towards the interrogation room door.

# # # # # # # #

Grelar braced himself as he stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Thel slowly turned to look at who had come in. After seeing it was Grelar, he slowly turned his head back down towards the floor.

“Arbiter…” Grelar spoke.

Thel remained still, mute as a statue. It pained Grelar to see his idol in such a broken state.

Despite the tension, Grelar gathered his courage. “…I know that Alex has told you the truth of the rings. I understand, it is a horrid, bitter truth to swallow-”

“It’s beyond that, warrior.” Thel spoke, breaking his silence. “I have been believing a coward’s lie all my life. Killed innocent people I was tricked into believing were guilty and evil, just because they sided with the humans, because they were humans. I’ve slaughtered entire populations, glassed entire worlds all because I believed so blindly in a lie that I was too prideful to see through…”

Grelar knelt in front of Thel, reaching out a gentle had to raise his Idol’s head so both warriors were looking each other in the eye. “You feel you have fallen, and I understand that feeling more than you realize, my Arbiter… I was also tricked by leaders I thought were just, unwilling to see past my naivety. Though you will not know what I have done until years in the future, where we meet on a world with self-exiled humans who have combined their bodies and essence with machinery. Long before that, I would also end up commiting mass murder on a grand scale. I, like you, was unwilling to believe the lie that had covered my vision and stained my honor. I was nearly lost forever, with no way to redeem myself. Then I met the Reaper in battle, along with several of his allies. That is how I lost my true eyes, and how I nearly lost myself…”

Grelar paused, and slowly removed his helmet. Unsealing it from his nano suit and disconnecting the straps that held it in place. One his helmet was removed, Thel was able to see the scars that converged around Grelar’s eyes, along with the cybernetic prosthetic implants that were set within, glowing with a neon green color.

“I lost the eyes I had been given when I was born. All because I was too blind and prideful to see past the lies, lies I had been told and believed without question for years. I came very close to going over the edge and crossing the line that would have damned me and my soul for eternity. The Reaper was able to bring me back away from that edge and showed me how to claim redemption. Along with you giving me a chance, along with your blessing. The Reaper may have shown me the path, but you gave me the courage to walk it. You were the one who saved my life and soul, my Arbiter. You helped me in so many ways… Now it’s my turn to return that kindness and deliverance. Let me help you, like you helped me…”


	9. Haven Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tartarus finds out that Alex has taken the Index. The Starship "In Amber Clad" Arrives at Haven Prime, with Alex requesting to speak with the saurian Seth Zatorak.

Chapter 9

Haven Prime

_Delta Halo_

_Index Room….  
  
_Tartarus waited outside the index room for the Kig-Yar scout team to bring him the Index. He had been waiting for over an hour…

Finally, his patience ran out. Tartarus charged into the room to look over the area for himself. When he got to the Index area, he saw that the key was already gone. The only thing there was a strange holoprojector…

Tartarus knelt and turned the projector on. Displayed on it was a figure similar to the Demon himself! Only his armor was colored a matte-gray, and had a different design…

“Sorry, Tartarus: You are too late.” The figure spoke, holding the Index tauntingly. “So, give your Prophets and your so-called ‘Savior’ this message: The Reaper is watching you all, along with all of my allies, which include a figure you should be familiar with: The Black Devil himself. I will not stand by and let your insane ambitions harm humanity, or anyone else. If we meet on the battlefield, I will not hesitate to take your life, then devour your soul. You have been warned…”

The hologram fizzled out. Then, after Tartarus had recovered from the reeling information, he let out a loud, shattering roar or frustration!

_Haven Prime – Hoc Starsystem…_

_Light City…  
November 3rd, 2552…  
  
_Seth Zatorak looked on at the sky, colored a blue hue as he looked at Haven’s twin moons. The humans known as the “Angels” that had chosen to settle here two years ago said the planet’s environment reminded them of Earth. Their home…

Despite his icy exterior, Seth could see how the humans could find the similarities. After all, his home world had a similar environment. Though Saria was warmer by about two degrees Celsius. That unfortunately made Haven Prime seem a bit chilly for his taste.

Seth’s linked consort, Nefertiti Arkimane walked up next to him, her mane braided into a ponytail. “It sure is beautiful…” The Canite said with a smile.

Seth let out a sigh, placing an arm around Nefertiti’s shoulder. “Indeed. I can see why the humans enjoy looking at the sky so much.” Of all the people he felt comfortable showing his softer side with, Nefertiti was always first on the list. “So, how did the meeting go with your father?”

Nefertiti smiled. “Rather well. Kimbaro has decided to let the Angels join the Alliance.”

“Good to hear.” Seth said, nuzzling Nefertiti’s forehead. “With all we’ve been hearing from advance scouts about this ‘Covenant’ we will need all the allies we can get-”

Seth’s communicator then went off with an urgent beep: The priority one signal.

Seth got his communicator off his belt, flipping the holoprojector open. “Report.”

Tiberius Arkimane materialized on the projector. “Seth, we have a problem. We’ve caught a human starship entering the system. They are from the UNSC organization that the Angels have mentioned in their historical archives. One of them, a young man named Alex is requesting to meet with you personally.”


End file.
